Seduction
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: Alec has become rather infatuated with the bed sheets and Magnus is beyond frustrated. "I'm just showing some proper appreciation." "Appreciation? Alec, you're molesting the sheets!"
1. Appreciation

**Dedicated to:** Paradox 2.0 because she is the one who gave me this plot when I was in need of writing smut (and because she has the patience to put up with me *getsshot* ;)

* * *

**~Seduction~**

Chapter One: _Appreciation_

* * *

"Mmmm."

Magnus twitched, nearly growling when another satisfied sigh escaped parted pink lips. Soft rustling sounds could be heard and then the creaking of springs.

"Oh…"

The Warlock mentally coached himself. _You can do this; just hold out a bit longer. Just a little bit more…_

"Ahhhhh."

His feet hit the floor with a dull thud, barely even noticed by the pale figure that writhed on top of the sheets.

"Alec…"

"Hmmm."

Magnus gritted his teeth, willing his voice to be louder. "_Alec._"

"So _good_…"

The Warlock couldn't take it anymore. "For god's sake-_ Alec_!"

The Shadowhunter started, tilting his head to gaze at his frustrated lover, continuing to rub his cheek against the soft pale yellow fabric below him. "Yes?"

Magnus crossed his arms, gaze cool as he watched the Nephilim shift positions once more, his body curving as his legs spread, that pale muscular chest rubbing itself against the sheets. "_What_, do you think you're doing?"

Alec pressed his cheek against the soft surface, groaning softly at the feeling before opening his eyes half way, grinning softly at the Warlock. "Enjoying our bed."

"Love, what you're doing is far from enjoyment, I believe it may even be illegal in several parts of the world."

"Oh hush." The Shadowhunter murmured, arching his back like a cat. "Ohhhhh. I'm just showing some proper appreciation."

Magnus snorted, eyeing his lover with disbelief as he struggled to fight back against his quickly growing arousal. "_Appreciation_? Alec, you're _molesting_ the sheets!"

Alec sighed, kneading his hands into the slightly fuzzy fabric, rubbing his cheek against the surface as well. "I can't help it," he practically purred, rolling onto his back and stretching leisurely. "It just feels so _good._"

Magnus snapped. The Shadowhunter had barely even a second to brace himself for the suddenly airborne Warlock before he was landing on top of him, sending the air rushing from his lungs. The Warlock quickly bent down, nipping and sucking furiously at the skin of Alec's neck as his hips ground down repeatedly into the Nephilim below him.

"Mag-ah Magnus, wh-oh! what a-are you do-hn! doing?"

Magnus leaned back, gazing down into his lover's glazed blue eyes, leering openly at the Shadowhunter. His hand wandered down, cupping Alec's arousal through the thin fabric of his sweat pants, an act that had the Nephilim throwing his head back with a sharp cry, thrusting his hips up into the Warlock's palm.

"Showing my _appreciation_."

* * *

**Reviews get you the next chapters. ;)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	2. Obedience

**~Seduction~**

Chapter Two: _Obedience_

* * *

"Fuc-Fuck!" Alec breathed, hands clawing at the soft sheets as he bucked his hips up into his lover's hand, desperate for more friction.

"Ah, ah, ah." Magnus tisked, pulling his hand away to push down on the Shadowhunter's hips. "This is my show, my rules. No bucking or thrusting, got it?"

Alec groaned, head flopping back into the bed when he saw that familiar look in his lover's eyes; that look that said 'do as I say otherwise there will be hell to pay' and while the Shadowhunter usually loved the kind of hell Magnus could put him through he was desperate for his lover. "Y-Yes."

Magnus smirked, letting his hand skim the hem of the Nephilim's pants before letting his fingertips slide under, shortly followed by his fingers up until his wrist, moving down down down until-

"_Angel_! Ma-Magnus!"

The Warlock chuckled, gazing down at his flushed lover as he tightened his grip ever so slightly, flicking the nail of his thumb over the over-flowing tip. "You like that baby?"

"Fu-Fuck! Yessss. G-God yes. Angel, Magnus…" At this point Alec was struggling not to let his hips jerk up into the Warlock's palm, desperately wanting friction but knowing that the cost of such an act would not satisfy the burning need he felt for his lover, or at least, not as quickly.

The Warlock seemed to see his struggle and with a knowing look, twisted sharply. A hoarse cry escaped Alec's lips in reply, his hips raising several inches before he managed to bring them back down, biting his lip in effort.

Magnus pulled away, a high pitched whine sounding throughout the room in reply. Alec opened his eyes, blue eyes gazing up at the Warlock woundedly as his hips shifted on the bed, struggling to ease the discomfort of his rock hard shaft.

"Oh no." Magnus murmured, tracing his hand up the Shadowhunter's chest, tweaking a nipple as he looked sternly down at his lover. "I told you not to thrust or buck and you did it anyway. Naughty boys who don't listen to their orders don't get to play."

Alec whimpered, arms rising from the bed to encircle his lover, pulling him close. "Please Magnus," He whimpered, placing feverish kisses on the Warlock's neck and chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Just _please_ touch me!"

Magnus sighed sadly, a hand moving to run through messy black locks as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Alec, but you just don't deserve it. In fact," he murmured, letting sparks fall from his fingers, "You still need to be punished for disobeying me."

The Warlock flicked his wrist, several scarves floating out of his enormous closet to wrap around Alec's wrists, pulling them away from Magnus' body and tying them to the headboard, weaving into complicated knots that the Warlock was _sure_ his lover couldn't get out of.

"Now," Magnus purred from his place crouched between Alec's wide spread legs. "What is it that I told you not to do?" His hand moved back to the Shadowhunter's dripping cock, his mouth lowering to lave gentle nips and sucks on the soft skin of his lover's thigh.

Alec trembled, keening as that warm hand enclosed around his need, gasping at the paired sensations of Magnus' mouth and his hand. "No-Ngh Not to th-thrus-ah! or b-buc-ck."

The Warlock purred, gazing up at his lover in approval as he nipped at the soft skin just behind his knee. "And did you follow that order?"

Alec whimpered, the feel of nails digging into his most sensitive part both pleasant and painful. "N-No."

Magnus sucked harshly on the skin of his upper thigh, his hand twisting sharply and sending the Shadowhunter's hips off the bed. "Why is that?"

Alec shuddered. "Agh! Because you-you're s-so-ah!"

The Warlock glanced up at his lover, eyes taunting as he breathed across the drenched cock in front of him. "I'm what, Alec?"

The Nephilim shuddered, hips arching up in an effort to get that mouth where he needed it only to whine when the hot breaths not only disappeared but the hand as well. He opened hazy eyes to see the Warlock between his legs, mouth inches away from his cock with hands on his upper thighs.

"Well?"

"You-You're just so…" Alec struggled to find an adequate word, only thinking of one in his lust-induced state. "_Seductive_." The word rolled from his tongue like poison and he barely had time to suck in a breath before a mouth was closing around him, hot and wet.

"FUCK!" Alec shrieked, back arching at an unnatural angle before his hips came crashing back down. "Oh g-god, baby. Yesss. Please! Ngh! More!"

Magnus chuckled around his lover, relishing in the frantic screeches he got in reply. He loved to make his normally reserved boyfriend unravel, loved to watch his composure and cool head melt away until he was no better than a druggie, begging for his next fix. Magnus loved it all.

He sucked harshly, making slurping noises as he bobbed his head up and down, dragging his teeth up and down the Nephilim's hardened flesh every now and then and hallowing his cheeks, quickly sending his Shadowhunter careening towards the edge of pleasure.

"Oh ANGEL! Magnus! Fu… Fuck! More, pl-please baby more!"

The Warlock was more than happy to oblige, adding his hands to the mix and moaning when Alec's hand slipped into his hair, yanking on the strands. The vibrations had the Nephilim's thighs quaking, neck arching as he fought for breath, he was just on the brink of falling over that edge when Magnus pulled away.

* * *

**Reviews are love~**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	3. Unnoticed

**~Seduction~**

Chapter Three: _Unnoticed_

* * *

Alec whimpered, body twitching helplessly as it was denied the release it oh so desperately wanted. He stretched a hand down in an effort to ease the hot ache of his body only to nearly sob when a hand forced his back down onto the sheets.

"P-Please!"

"Shhh." Magnus soothed, stroking the Shadowhunter's hair as the other hand rubbed against his cheek. "Calm down, sweetness, we're not quite done yet."

The Warlock leaned down to place a kiss on his lover's lips, letting his hands wander the Shadowhunter's body and caress soothingly, slowly calming Alec down.

It was as the Nephilim was regaining his breath that he bucked violently, flipping them over and crushing his lips to the Warlock's. A hand reached down to violently tear at both of their sweatpants, and Alec growled as he pulled away, fully removing them of any clothing.

"I want you Magnus," The Shadowhunter growled, grinding down into Magnus' uncovered cock. "I want you _now._"

"A-As you wish ah! darling." Magnus panted, snapping and making a blue colored bottle appear in his hand. "Hah-Just let me prepare-ngh you first-"

"No." Alec snatched the lube, yanking the cap open with his teeth before pouring a large amount into his palm, tossing the bottle as he encircles Magnus' erection.

"Fuck- Alec!" Magnus clawed at the Nephilim's biceps, arching up into his lover's touch.

The Shadowhunter pulled away once he'd been properly coated, rubbing a hand into the sheets before he placed his hands on the Warlock's shoulders, raising himself to his knees and positioning himself over his lover before impaling himself on Magnus' cock in one go, arching his back and nearly shrieking at the feelings Magnus being inside of him emitted.

"Oh _god_." Alec raised himself until the Warlock was just barely inside before slamming back down, moaning loudly at the pleasure that surged through him. Magnus' hands came down to rest on his hips, helping to bounce him in his lap as he aimed his hips up, searching for that one spot-

"FUCK! _MAGNUS_!" Alec wailed.

The Warlock grinned. Found it. He snapped his hips up as his lover's came down, moaning at the feeling of Alec's walls clenching around him before he pulled out, rolling them back over and righting himself, shifting back onto his haunches and yanking Alec forward, pulling his legs up around his slim hips. Magnus sought out his lover's eyes, gazing into the lusty pools of blue as he surged forward back into the Shadowhunter's heat, taking pleasure in the shriek he received as those beautiful blues were half covered by eye lids, bruised lips dropping open in pleasure.

"Ma-ha Mags-Ngn! Go-God MagNUS!" Alec clawed at the sheets, taking no notice of the softness as he arched his back up into his Warlock's thrusts, crying out when that sensitive bundle of nerves was stimulated over and over again.

"Mo-More baby!" The Shadowhunter cried raggedly, sweat running down his face. "Pl-Please-Nnn. MORE!"

Magnus was more than happy to oblige. He tightened his grip, panting as he drove himself into his lover, speeding his thrusts to the best of his ability and making sure to hit that spot that made his lover scream.

"ANGEL!" Alec threw his head back, hands drawing the sheets taunt to the risk of ripping. "O-oh go- _MAGNUS_!"

His muscles tightened around the Warlock, fluttering in warning of the Nephilim's release. Magnus gritted his teeth, circling his hips as his vision clouded over with pleasure, his thrust becoming ragged and uneven. He released one of his holds on Alec's hips, reaching a hand down to grasp the Shadowhunter's erection and the other circled around his waist, hoisting him up until his hips were several inches off the mattress, surging in and hitting that bundle of nerves spot on.

"F-Fuck! _MAGS_-!" He shuddered, back arching and head falling back as he released, body tightening around his lover and sending Magnus into his own release; a muted cry of the Shadowhunter's name bursting from his lips in a feral growl as he jerked, hips pumping as he came into Alec's willing body.

The Warlock, swayed for a moment, blinking blearily before he took his hand off of the Nephilim's now limp cock, licking at the white liquid there. Alec moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he regained his breathing, relaxing his body as he leaned up to pull Magnus down onto the bed.

"Jesus, Magnus. Don't _do_ that."

Magnus smirked, leaning into his lover's arms as he listened to Alec's heart slow. "Why ever not, my love?"

Alec growled, tilting the Warlock's chin up to place a harsh kiss on his lips, sucking at his puffy lower lip before pulling away. "Because if you don't," Alec growled, eyes glinting in lust once more. "I won't be able to control myself."

Magnus moaned, eyes fluttering. "Then don't hold back, lover." And as the Shadowhunter flipped them once more, hovering over him with that knowing smile that got Magnus going every time the Warlock belatedly thought, 'And Alec called _him _seductive?'

* * *

**Okay so every time I go to write 'Warlock' I keep writing 'Warcock'. Aparently, in my mind, 'Warlock' = 'Warcock' who knew? …I'm beginning to think that in my mind, Magnus is this giant sadist who likes to make Alec scream his name… Not that Alec is complaining. ;)**

**Anyways, you know the drill. Reviews=Insperation and Insperation=More smut. ;)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


End file.
